


Fallen (Oh, Angel)

by douxii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Crying, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Loss, Lowercase, M/M, Minor Character Death, doyoung is an angel, johnny died lmao, left for reader's interpretation, past johnil, which is also canon but i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: Taeil didn't deserve happiness. He didn't deserve to read the letter Johnny left behind for him. And he definitely didn't deserve the guardian angel sent down for him by his one and only.





	Fallen (Oh, Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fic from my blurbs doc!! i wanted to write gut wrenching angst but i just Couldn't so i wrote something a little more left to reader's interpretation so i hope y'all enjoy! i like how this one came out hehe

 

"don’t you ever get tired of seeing me cry myself to sleep at night?”

it was another one of those days. and by one of those days, he means every day.

countless hours spent with tears rolling down his cheeks racked up on taeil’s list of daily activities. tears for a man he once loved, still loves. a man whom he will never see again.

he felt useless. a shell of a man he once was. happy, outgoing, careless. it all came crashing down at him during that one moment he hadn't paid close enough attention to the mental stability of his beloved.

the warning signs were _there._  he should have known, should have seen it coming. he was too blind. it was his fault that his husband could not see to see.

taeil didn't deserve happiness, he didn't deserve what was left behind of johnny’s life, remnants of their lives once pieced together. he didn't deserve to read the letter left behind for him. and he _definitely_ didn't deserve the guardian angel sent down for him by his one and only.

that leads him to where he is now: curled up in an empty bed, crying into johnny’s pillow while said guardian angel watches from the window sill.

“quite frankly, no.” taeil scoffs at his response and turns to his other side away from doyoung, just to see the angel sitting in the armchair in the far corner of the room.

“it’s interesting to see how the human body reacts to the feeling of grief and overwhelming sadness.”

“i’m crying into a fucking pillow.” doyoung just shrugs his shoulders and continues to watch from afar.

“do you absolutely _have_ to be here right now?”

“when am i not?” taeil just groans.

“i’m going to sleep.”

“good luck.”

“whatever.”

-

doyoung meant it when he said he finds watching taeil to be quite interesting. but for many different reasons.

the angel could sit and watch for hours as the man typed away at his keyboard, face rigid and focused yet mind seemingly bouncing off the walls. he was going insane, doyoung could tell.

the emotion resonating within the man’s voice as he sang songs of heartbreak and loss was music to doyoung’s senses in itself.

and when he cried. that was doyoung’s favorite emotion.

to sit there and watch the man cry after his distant lover was something doyoung revelled in. watch as his emotions tear him apart from the inside, out. it was all so fascinating, something he’d never witnessed in all his years of creation.

grief.

it wasn’t that he liked to see the boy in pain.

he liked to see the man in his most vulnerable state. a state in which he is in need of someone beside him. a state in which doyoung becomes some form of relevance in taeil’s life.

that’s when it hits him.

he’s fallen. for a human.

_oh_ , how he’s fallen…

-

it’s late. _too_ late, taeil concludes.

he’s not crying.

_where is doyoung?_

it’s pouring outside. the doorbell rings.

taeil hesitantly stands from where he sits on his sofa.

_who would be here at such an hour?_

he answers the door.

on the other side stands a soaked and shivering man.

the man looked familiar. slanted eyes, thin lips, oval-shaped head, prominent cheekbones.

but what stood out were the remains of what could be classified as angel wings sticking out from the man’s back.

taeil’s eyes widen.

“doyoung?”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/M00NT0PIA)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/douxii)   
>  [commissions](https://ko-fi.com/douxii)


End file.
